Tracy
Tracy Swan is the main deuteragonist of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, the sixth film of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. In the film, Tracy appears as a sensitive, hot-tempered, rough and rude teenager, who doesn't exactly believe in Freddy Krueger at first, but later helps Maggie Burroughs in defeating him after she suffered from Freddy's nightmares by herself. She is also one of the few Nightmare heroines that defeated Freddy Krueger successfully and stayed alive. Personality Tracy is first seen as a troubled teenager with serious emotional problems and having a temper, this was due to her father's sexual abuse when she was younger. She initially just wanted to break out of the shelter with her friends Spencer and Carlos so they didn't have to conform to the therapy at the shelter. Through the course of the movie Tracy has shown signs of sadness, anger, arrogance and other emotions from her battles with Freddy Krueger. Story Sexual Abuse When Tracy was a pre-teen, her father regularly sexually abused her, it's unknown how long this was going on but sometime later in her years her father died before or after she was taken to the shelter for safety, she grew up bitter and violent because of her childhood and had large amounts of drama buried inside her mind. Freddy's Dead Tracy grew up in the shelter and made friends with sound handicapped Carlos and rich boy Spencer. She would regularly be given conventional therapy with Maggie Burroughs and have a weekly 23 minute session with dream therapist Doc, while Maggie's sessions seemed to only give minor help, Doc's dream therapy helped Tracy to release some drama within her and slowly turn her less violent. However, Tracy couldn't stand living in the shelter any longer and she, Carlos and Spencer made a plan to escape using the van. John's arrival into the shelter gave them a lucky chance to escape as Maggie and him used the van to travel to Springwood. The three of them secretly smuggled aboard the van and were waiting for a chance to escape and live freely someplace, but this didn't happened as Maggie discovered them hiding after John almost crashed the van from a hallucination. Maggie ordered the three to find a phone in the fair they traveled to in Springwood so they could call Kelly and notify him of their attempted escape. They were unable to and several people at the fair scorned their presence, Maggie trusted that they would drive safely back to the shelter. The three of them were unable to drive safely and were lost amongst the odd maze-like returning streets of Springwood, nighttime fell and they were unable to exit. Tracy, not wanting to go back to the shelter, walked off with Carlos & Spencer, coming across an empty modest looking property home. When the trio entered the house it suddenly burst to reveal that it was 1428 elm street. Carlos was tired and eventually fell asleep but was eventually killed by Freddy, all she found was his hearing aid. Spencer was too wasted to help Tracy find Carlos so she took the van to go look for him, she eventually found Maggie and John and they drove back to the house to get to Spencer. Maggie left to search the basement and backyard while Tracy looked upstairs and John was on the first floor. John found Spencer but he was trapped in his videogame nightmare to wake up, John and Tracy teamed up to rescue Spencer before Freddy could kill him while Maggie was occupied with Spencer's irrational goofy movements around the house. It was too late as John and Tracy were unable to rescue him and Tracy was woken by Maggie before she could battle Freddy. John was still knocked out so they picked him up and left for the van''.'' John was killed in his nightmare as Tracy and Maggie were left partially broken from losing their friends as they returned to the shelter. While Maggie left walking the streets of the city in the cold rain, Tracy went to sleep and eventually discovered herself in her old home in a dream. She found her father home and just about when he was feeling her arm she turned around, pushed him, screaming "You're not my daddy!" "He's dead!", and proceeded to violently beat him with a coffee maker. He soon rose and morphed into Freddy and taunted her with Carlos' earpiece. She kicked him several times with her fighting skills, but was unable to defeat him in the dream. Seeing no other alternative, she burnt her hands on the stove top to wake up. Tracy helped to defeat Freddy with Doc as they assisted Maggie with weapons to pin him, Tracy eventually threw Maggie a pipe bomb and pinned him with it as Doc broke the door to the caged area. The three of them ran out as Freddy was finally defeated. What happened to her later after the film's events is unknown. Trivia *Tracy is the first Nightmare heroine that appears as an orphan, followed by Maggie Burroughs, who later kills her father Freddy Krueger, which makes her the second one. *It's mentioned that Tracy possibly killed her father by herself when she was a little girl, the full details was shown in one of her nightmares as seen in the film. However, it's high unlikely. *Tracy's personality was largely based on Roland Kincaid from Dream Warriors and The Dream Master, such as both of them are hot-tempered, both of them has superhuman strength that they later uses those abilities to fight with Freddy, and both of them survived in their first film. * Lezlie Deane played Sue Kaller on an episode "Cabin Fever" of Freddy's Nightmares. Quotes *"Oh, shut up and let me drive, asshole!" *"Look around... Wow, it's creepy cold outside here, huh?" *"I don't believe you! This is my dream, and I have rights to control!" *"Check out this kniiiiiife" *(To Spencer) "I can't find Carlos!" Navigation Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Female characters Category:Freddy's Dead characters Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:Film characters